Archibald/Nalena
Page created by Flodoomable =Quotes:= "You wouldn't be able to comprehend my woes, you primitive creature.. I'll get what I rightfully deserve.. In time." =Bio:= Archibald is an old creature from when the earth was young, due to his past he is forceful in how he wants all his wishes to be fulfilled. He hates it when things don't go his way, and since all his time on earth he has come to realize that with his body made of shadows sheer anger was the easiest way to vent frustration over missed opportunities. As a philosopher he thinks about the world and everything in it, as such he often thinks up contraptions and creations to someday return his body to former divine glory so he can wreck his revenge on the gods. He is very skilled in Magi-Tech, using his wide intelligence to dream up and then build machines which he shrinks and places into crystals for easy transport and use. Nalena Is his other form. At some point in his Shade life he came across pitiful lesser beings (Humans) who incidentally destroyed a massive delicate creation of his which would grand him to cross into other dimensions akin to Pandemonium, Wonderland and Heaven if finished. Due to the explosion of this sadly fragile device many different spells and powerful rituals were released which mixed in with the influence from the DemonLord's magic. This transformed Archibald into a young female woman. Shocked by this she tried to enact revenge on those that made her like this, but in doing so found out she could actively switch between her old and new Shade form. Thus she allowed the weak Lesser Beings to live out their short lives. Using her new female body Nalena found that the lesser beings would treat her as more fairly, which in term meant they complied easier with her plans. While Archibald is the preferred form, this female form is often used when social contact has to be made with others in order to get much needed components. =History:= The Tragedy of Shades: Archibald is a Shade from long, long ago. Near the beginning of when the ChiefGodesses first began creating demons, sending demons to kill humans, making humans into heroes and sending heroes to kill demons. Archibald was once a god favored by Eros and the Current Fallen-God. When the Second Chiefgodess thought of above called plan to keep humanity in check few gods rejected the ideas. These lesser gods where cast out due to their lack to see the importance of control. By being cast out these creatures lost their divinity and became creatures force to live in places where they would never be able to enter 'the sight of the true gods' (The Sun) again. Archibald found that he was not capable anymore from seeing sunlight, as its light directly on his skin burned it like tinder. He had also grown needs, he was not used to have hunger, but soon found that all he touched died. Realising he lived off life energy he found a way to control just how much he leeched of patient or tore if quick from whatever bio-organism he touched. He used this technique to gradually siphon life from all members of a whole tribe at once without killing them, thus introducing physical and mental fatigue to the humans and animals. Time to Spend: Living his life in the shadows Archibald tinkered and created as he needed in order to create himself a home on earth, using the SE and DE from the lesser beings (Humans & Demons) to feed himself if he expended too much energy. With 5000+ years to build on whatever he wanted without anyone to stop him he created and made many Magi-Tech inventions which would later be found by humans or monsters to discover a way to make and use Magi-Tech of their own. This is how the art of Gem-Magic and Golemancy was introduced. Archibald had traveled the globe, building new inventions, updating them with improvements or creating completely new improved versions of those machines and altars after which old ones would be discarded in dungeons or other places. Near modern day he found an island in the North-West of the Main continent. He found tribes of wild Large-Mice-Demons which he siphoned life from to fuel a creation he build into the core of the island to make it float in the air. Do to the energy from this machine more islands around it were lifted, creating a new biome where floating islands became normal and the monsters and animals adapted to it. Near modern days this device was destroyed, causing the island to crash into the ocean below and cause wide-spread destruction in a small part of the world. The effects from the machine had given Archibald a female form which resembled the lesser beings which ruined his plans. With that plan gone Archibald instead refocuses on his original goal. Not to find a home to belong to on earth, but to become strong enough again to return to heaven unscarred and to murder his way to the top of the divine hierarchy. Category:Characters